


What Lies In The Truth (BBS God AU)

by cherrqr



Series: What Lies In The Truth - BBS God AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, bbs god au, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrqr/pseuds/cherrqr
Summary: Mortals only know their truth, their normal. What a lot of mortals don't know is that something sinister and supernatural may lie within.A world of Gods, angels, and demons.





	1. Dreams & Memories

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! I've been super excited to write this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (:  
>  This first chapter could be kind of confusing, but its basically formatted as nightmare, present day, present day, memory.

The nightmares could never seem to go away. They were all different but connected in some way, like a season of some TV show. There was always one remaining factor in every nightmare experienced, though, and that was how they were always, in some, twisted way, about his roommate Craig. Whether he hears whispers about him, or he sees him directly..it's always him. But not..exactly. It looked like him, acted like him, but it wasn't really the perfect version of him. That was expected in a dream, wasn't it?

It felt like he was present, really, really present..but there was always something off, and Tyler Wine could never place his finger on what. The nightmares always felt so damn real, he wanted to know why, and he thought that he may even be close to figuring such thing out.  
  


Tyler would end up going for a midnight drive when he couldn't sleep because of the fear that lingered with him about having such nightmares. He'd get on his pink Honda Gold Wing motorcycle his housemates had gifted him last year for his birthday, put on his white helmet with black sides over his head, and go for what he'd consider a joy ride. It'd help clear his head, and give him a long deserved breath of fresh air. His housemates didn't know about this "thing" of his, and frankly, they didn't need to.  
  


\-------  
  


_Standing outside in what seemed to be a familiar place, Tyler glanced around at the scenery. He was in a park with a lake placed in the center, surrounded by a small outline of trees, a shore type sand placement off to the side of the lake..it was dark and cold. So, so very cold..._  
  


_He decided to make his way towards the lake, but for some reason, thoughts that weren't his own filled his head. Thoughts of dark, dark dread. He couldn't walk another step._  
  


_What looked like to be snow started to fall over the park, but Tyler soon realized it was both ash and snow._

_Blackbirds flocked around a particular tree near the lake._  
  


_Tyler inhaled, holding his breath for as long as he could before letting out an almost desperate huff of breath. The ash around him was falling even more at this point, yet none of it actually hit the ground and left traces of itself. It just floated around, fogging his view as he tried going forward._  
  


_As he started towards the lake, the ash fell heavier, and it seemed to be swirling in almost a tornado form around him. He kept going, despite all of this._  
  


_As he got closer, he found his chest getting heavier, his breathing getting thinner, and his legs getting weaker. Soon enough, he had fallen to the ground, now laying with his back to the dirt and thin strips of grass. He stared up at the ash and the flocks of blackbirds that did turns and twists in the air simultaneously. He wouldn't try sitting up. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to make himself somehow feel better, but of course, that was proving to be impossible._  
  


_Tyler inhaled at a slow pace, that being hard since he felt such a strong pressure on his chest, as if someone was pressing down and wouldn't let go. He opened his eyes, blue meeting a dark shade of green. A gorgeous color..._  
_He then realized._

_Craig was straddling his chest, staring down with a smile that seemed like his, the real him, but it wasn't. It wasn't his. It looked like him, but it wasn't. This wasn't real._  
  


_"Get off!" Tyler screamed, his voice hoarse from some kind of nonexistent use, "Get off of me!" He cried out once more, flailing his arms around, trying to get the Brit off. "Get off, you demon!" He shouted again, feeling the wind being knocked out of him as he was punched in the throat._

_Hands were tightening around his neck now, Tyler scratching desperately at them, feeling himself lose consciousness. He let out another scream, a distorted, sickening sound._

_Everything went dark as the hands slithered away._  
  


\-------  
  


That's when Tyler felt arms around his torso, jerking him awake. He started to struggle before a familiar voice met his ears.  
  


"Hey, sh, shh..it's alright, I'm here." The voice was soothing. He recognized it as Kelly's.  
  


"It was just another nightmare, no one is going to hurt you, shh."  
  


Beginning to cry, he opened his eyes, met with Kelly's. He felt so bad. So, so bad that she had to be the one to wake up to find Tyler like this.

"J-journal--" he croaked, leaning against his ex-high school sweetheart's touch, sniffing. She nodded, slipped her arms off, and stood up from his bed. She made her way to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and dug through until she found the black leather journal. She grabbed a pen from his desk as she passed, tossing them both onto the bed next to Tyler.

"I'm going to leave you to your journal for now, alone, alright? Need anything, I'm just down the hall. " Kelly had muttered as she had given Tyler a side hug before she made her way out of the room.  
  


Tyler quickly opened his journal and flipped to the next blank page. He was sitting up, back against the headboard, the journal resting on his folded legs. He clicked the pen and began pouring both his thoughts and the details he could remember of the vivid nightmare onto the paper.  
  


The fear slowly faded from his mind as he scribbled down the last few words, clicking the pen again before dropping both his journal and the pen beside him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  


\-------  
  


Tyler woke up the next morning with quite a start. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms out as he scanned the room. His blonde hair was a mess, for sure, but he was too lazy to get up and comb through it. He looked down at the journal beside him before the memories of what had happened with the nightmare spilled back into his consciousness. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. A long day where his housemates would beg him and bombard him with questions about his nightmare. Shaking the thoughts away, he slipped out of bed and moved his blanket so where it was covering his journal. He was too protective of that thing.  
  


He made his way from his room down the hall, and to the kitchen where he was met with the scent of bacon and eggs. Craig was busy at the stove, and Kelly was sitting at the island in the middle of the room, on a stool. She was reading through a book called "Water Wars" which Tyler remembered to be her favorite book. The two were deep in conversation, talking about something the Wine felt no care for, so he didn't bother listening in. Instead, he decided to pull a bit of a dick move and scare the shit out of them.  
  


"Good morning, fuckers!" He exclaimed in a loud voice, obviously startling the other two.  
  


"hOLY FUCK, TYLER-" Craig had screamed, turning around to stare accusingly at Tyler.  
  


Kelly had dropped her book to the floor, startled. Her eyes narrowed on the male who had just decided to scare them, before her own memories of Tyler's nightmare hit her. She sighed.

"Morning, Mr. I-Had-A-Nightmare-Last-Night-And-I-Should-Most-Definitely-Talk-About-It." Kelly had stated, grinning wide at Tyler who looked as if he was betrayed.  
  


Craig, who had turned back to the stove, moving the bacon and eggs into large bowls, was now facing Tyler with a surprised look on his face, "Is this true, Tyler?" He questioned.  
  


Tyler was silent for a few moments, "Yeah. yeah, uh, but...I can't..not now, okay?" His voice broke, and he looked like he was about to cry.  
  


Craig, noticing this, spoke up once again, "Okay..look, erm..alrighty. Talk about it as soon as you're ready, okay? I barely even know what happened last night, but I can sorta see that it's tearing you up."  
  


Tyler let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Mini." He breathed, going up to the younger for a quick hug.  
  


He noticed himself trembling with fear.  
  
  


\-------  
  


"Kelly, it's his journal, we don't want to break the rules and end up getting kicked out-"  
  


"Shh, Mini. You have to remember, you really do -- how it wasn't a rule. He only stated that the journals were our eyes only. That doesn't count as a rule, and you know that-"  
  


"Fiiine. Let's go snoop in on his shit." 

They crept down the hallway, to Tyler's room. Wine had claimed that he was going out for a drink, which caused quite the surprise when the two walked in on Tyler, staring at where the door was, expectedly.  
  


"You wouldn't like what lies in the truth, so why are you here?"  
  


\-------  
  


"You Wouldn't Like What Lies in The Truth."

That was their motto. Their motto, the one they adopted, as soon as Tyler had passed his close friends, Craig and Kelly, the journals.  
  


"What is this?" Craig would ask, curiosity bubbling up in his voice as his eyes darted between the silver leather journal and the taller male who was now smiling widely.  
  


"It's your new journal," Tyler started in response, "Your eyes only. Where you record your thoughts, your dreams, weird happenings and supernatural things we encounter. We record our truth."  
  


"Our truth?" Kelly had piped up, raising her eyebrow as she ran her fingers over the cover of the bright yellow leather journal that lay flat in her left hand, "What does that mean?"  
  


"It means that... Well, you know how oblivious some people can turn out to be? Turning a blind eye to the supernatural, claiming there was some kind of scientific reasoning behind it?" Tyler would respond in a quiet voice, shrugging as he stared down at his own journal, one with a black leather cover.  
  
  


"Yeah...I guess they wouldn't like what lies in the truth." Craig would reply, his voice small.  
  
  


Tyler and Kelly looked up at each other, their eyes wide in surprise.  
  


"That's..you're right." Tyler had sputtered out, now staring up at Craig, who was looking down at his feet meekly.  
  


Kelly would smile, "That's our new motto. 'You wouldn't like what lies in the truth'. Other, oblivious mortals would just shake their head and scoff at the idea of supernatural things!" she would exclaim, her voice laced with enthusiasm.  
  


"You're right, Nilski. Other humans only know their normal, their truth -- but there is always something hiding in it, isn't there?" Tyler had suggested, bringing up a small moment of complete silence before  
  


They would all burst out laughing, for seemingly no reason. They were only enjoying the peaceful moment between them.

The air around them was filled with nothing but blissful laughter.  
Ignorant, loud laughter.   
  
  



	2. Blind Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally gotten chapter two out! I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.   
> The formatting of this story may be a little confusing, but by the fourth chapter, you'll get used to it.

In a blind rush, they both leaned forward, their lips connecting. The room was warm and dark, him feeling even hotter because of the other male's body pressing against his own. Evan felt a tug on his shirt and complied silently, the other male pulling away to slip the shirt off of him. As soon as it was thrown into an unknown place in the room, their lips connected again. Evan felt the older run his hands up and down the sides of his torso. He then pulled away, staring down at the other. Lust and need clouded both of their minds, both blind of each other's feelings. It should mean more than it did.

\-------

As he slid down the pole in a spin, leaning back slightly, he scanned the faces in the crowd. The place was loud with both the music and the screaming of the men and few women in the crowds. Smiling to himself, he spun around again, watching a set of blue eyes follow his movements. 

Evan Fong was working as a stripper for some high-class strip club called the "Blue Moon." It was quite fitting for Evan, he was sure of it. After all, he was the God of Owls -- or, well, the God of the Night. 

Slowly, and seductively leaning off of the pole, he walked to the front of the stage for a moment, winking at a particular member of the crowd before heading back to the pole and continuing his act. He caught the blue eyes staring back in awe as he performed. He hung onto the pole again, wrapping both a hand and one leg around it. He swung around again, quite quickly, too, earning loud yells from the people around him.

He swore he had seen a pair of red eyes staring back at him instead of the gorgeous blue that he wanted to see desperately. 

\-------

Evan stared up at the other male's eyes, entranced by the bright shade of blue, was this man even human? The color was gorgeous, bright, humorous, and just all around gave off an innocent vibe. He stared up a moment longer before Evan started to strip himself. 

The air in the room seemed dense and the silence seemed to drag on, but that was soon replaced by the loud moans of the Fong and the soft cussing from the other. 

\-------

Evan awoke the next morning, no headache, so no worries. He soon came to realize that he was being held by another man, and he'd calm down when he realized it was just his close friend. He stared at the sleeping male, whose chest was rising and falling slowly. His dark hair was brushed off messily to the side, the trimmed edges quite visible with the morning sun that drifted in through the grey curtains on the windows. The Fong smiled, snuggling closer to the man he considered to still be his friend, despite all of their "nights" together. 

Evan laid in bed next to the other for maybe another twenty minutes before his friend had stirred, turning over slightly to look at Evan, who he didn't realize to be awake since his eyes were shut.  
"Morning, gorgeous," Evan heard, his heart thumping messily in his chest as he tried to fight the blush fading into view onto his face.

"I know you're awake, Ev." Came his friend after a moment of silence following his last line, "We gotta get up." , who didn't show any hesitance in his voice. The blush gave it away that Evan wasn't actually sleeping.

"Jooonnn, nooo..." Evan responded quietly, turning his back to Jon, his eyes opening slowly as he spoke. 

"Really? Stubborn." Jon chuckled, sitting up and placing a hand on Evan's hip, rubbing his thumb over the bare skin. 

Fong was now hiding his face in a pillow, his breathing becoming shaky. "Stop, Jon! Not funny!" He huffed, his words muffled.

Jonathan let out a laugh as he leaned over and kissed his friend's cheek. "Fine, dude. I'm going to go hop in the shower and then get dressed." He stated, moving carefully over Evan and towards the bathroom that was connected to the room. 

Evan curled up more under the blanket, trying to hide his face even more.

The touch of Jonathan's hand seemed to linger on the young god's skin.

\-------

"Wait, since you're the God of Owls, or well, the God of Night..do you have a daytime counterpart? The God of Cocks or something?"

Evan had burst out laughing at his mortal friend's statement, unable to believe the stupidity of it.  
"You idiot! No, it's the God of Roosters!"

"That's literally even more embarrassing, Ev. I almost feel sorry for them."

They were curled up on Evan's couch, snuggled closely under a blanket. Evan's head was leaning on Jon's shoulder, his eyes closed as if he was trying to fall back asleep from the morning almost three hours ago. Jon had his arm wrapped cautiously around Evan, pulling him closer than friends should be. But, they weren't just friends, right? They were more than that. Or, well..not quite. 

You see, their relationship was supposed to be that of best friends'. That's what they were, mainly, but they often slept together and did the things that normal couples would do. It was a normal thing for them, and it made Evan wonder, quite often, too, if it meant anything more than just a "bonding experience". 

 

Jon pressed a gentle kiss to the younger's cheek, his eyes lingering on the gorgeous sight before him. An exposed neck littered with marks and love bites, fingertip bruises and hickeys alike. Evan's jet black hair was a mess, to be frank, but it still looked neat and gorgeous. Under his heavy eyelids, Jon knew a gorgeous brown color plated his eyeballs, specks of gold and green close to the pupil. His face was dusted with pink, and he looked so beautiful, it should have been illegal. But Evan seemed to defy all laws of physics and steal Jon's breath away with his good looks and charming personality. Don't get him started on his body. He was flexible, and not too shy. He liked showing off when it came to those things, and that was one of the many reasons he worked at the Blue Moon. Evan was as mysterious as the things that littered the night, and the sky itself as the sunset perfectly. He couldn't help but feel baffled and like the breath was knocked out of him when he saw Evan. 

He'd do whatever he could to protect him. Anything and everything.

Even betting his own soul. 

Evan's eyes fluttered open, and he stared up at the other male, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of Jon's eyes. 

Blue was thought to be a cold color, it was always associated with such idea, but that doesn't mean it was true.

Who knew it could be so warm?

Evan smiled softly and leaned up, kissing Jonathan on the lips who quickly responded with a kiss back. They stuck to that position for a while before Jon pulled away, what looked to be a sad smile on his face and a look of regret in his eyes.

He didn't want to die. He loved Evan so much, and he wanted to be with him forever. He didn't want Evan to move on after his death. He didn't want to be forgotten, especially by the small God that he held in his arms, almost refusing to let go. 

As Evan gazed into the other's eyes, trying to read him, his thoughts, the reason behind his expression, the icy red eyes of the person in the crowd from the night before entered his thoughts. 

Conflicting ideas entered his head and he didn't know what to do. Would he let himself love Jon, or would he ignore his own thoughts and pleadings and find the owner of those red eyes that he felt as if could help him in some way? 

 

Both were oblivious to the thought's that raced through the other's minds, thoughts weighing down on them with such weight that could make either of them break any second. But alas, neither broke, but both were shattering under the weight. Neither would tell, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts below! (Or a Kudos, too, they're great.)


	3. Slip of Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates to this story lately and my past choppy writing, but this chapter is a lot smoother and plays out really well. I'm super excited to write more later on. Statewide testing is next week until Friday, so expect slow updates. Other than that, summer is coming up super soon and I'm excited about all of my plans, writing-wise. I have a gang au, a horror au, and another high school au that I've been planning for awhile and it's going to be good.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter thoroughly!

Kelly wasn't even remotely sure about what to do for her closest friend and housemate, Tyler. Her friend would describe his nightmares on the rarest of occasions in very little detail, talking about how the memories of them seemed to hit him like a flash of lighting in a darkening sky. How he'd wake up after one, his hair beaded with sweat and the bags under his eyes dark but go back to sleep and wake up in the morning, looking like nothing had happened. He wouldn't remember these nightmares, apparently, until he spotted something -- or someone, that was connected even in the slightest to a nightmare. Of course, Kelly had developed her own theories as to why this has been occurring, one of them including a very recent event that left Tyler nearly devastated.

It had been around two in the morning when Kelly woke to yelling and screaming from the basement, inhuman sounds as well, so she gathered her half-asleep friend and housemate, Craig, to find out about the commotion. They discovered Tyler wasn't in his bed, but instead found him in the basement with his journal and a shadow figure enclosed in a chalk outline of a circle in the middle of the room. The symbols and Latin phrases that surrounded it were starting to fade, and Kelly knew Tyler was most likely in a panic as he only had himself to assist in the banishment of the dark figure.

The figure was that from a nightmare, and it was almost made out of smoke but taking the form of an average human. You couldn't make out facial features or any specifics, but it was a humanoid. The monsters were often referred to as shadows by Tyler, but they didn't disappear with the light. They took form and stayed as such until their missions were either completed or until they were banished or subdued. You could use certain Latin phrases to get rid of these, and since they've never had to really face them before, Tyler was panicking and almost tearing his own journal to shreds with fear that he couldn't find the phrases. 

Kelly sent a look to Craig that read, 'help him' as she nearly sprinted to the duffel bag that sat in the corner of the room. She dug through it, pulling a vial of pure holy water (it was pure white, mixed with the blood of an angel, the strongest kind) from the bag and hurrying to Tyler who had found the correct page, thanks to Craig. "Read, Ty!" Kelly shouted over the screeching, fumbling with the cork on the vial.

Tyler had begun reading whatever phrase he knew would work, but Kelly could barely make out the words over the loud screeches and yelling.

"You think it'll end? He'll kill you all!" Screeched the shadow demon, its color becoming red as Tyler continued to read.

"Now!" The tallest had shouted, motioning for Kelly to toss the holy water on the demon, and that's exactly what she did. With another loud screech, the demon started to fade.

But there was another problem. Craig had fallen to the ground, shaking and flailing his limbs around violently. It was a seizure that they recognized as a possession. Tyler rushed to his friend's side, kneeling down. He had dropped his leather journal in the process, his eyes wide with fear.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shouted, holding the younger one down by the shoulders. 

Kelly dashed towards the journal that lay words down on the ground, picking it up and frantically going through the pages to find something that would work. "U-uh, page.." Tyler searched his memory for a moment, "Seven, try seven!" he called out, giving Kelly a nod as Craig began screaming. The shadow monster had disappeared, though it seemed like the supernatural entity had attracted another demon that took form in Craig's head, possessing him. This was extremely common for him, to be the one targeted of every possession, and it sparked up interesting conversations when the ex-highschool lovebirds were alone.

Kelly began reading loudly from the journal, using her best pronunciation as she did just this. Her silver pink hair was waving around in the wind produced presumably by the demon-infested Craig whose hands were beginning to find their way around Tyler's neck.

Now, Tyler was being choked and Kelly was reading frantically from the usually off-limits leather journal that belonged to the tallest out of the three. Just as the giant was beginning to lose consciousness, the room fell silent and the Thompson fell limp. Tyler stood, stumbling back from the adrenaline that rushed through his veins. 

"F-fuck," He muttered audibly, rubbing his forehead with his left hand, "C-clean up..ash..I will take him upstairs," Tyler looked at Kelly, and then down to Craig and to the ash that was scattered so messily around the room. 

Kelly gave a nod as Tyler scooped Craig up, bridal style, and carried him to his bedroom. This was a common occurrence, but it still left Tyler devastated at the state of his companion.

Exhaling shakily, Kelly scanned the room, tuning out the sound of footsteps that led up the stairs, and the sound of the closing of the basement door as Tyler took Craig with him. She walked towards the chalky circle, avoiding the glass from the vial with ease as she leaned down and picked up a slip of paper from a pile of ash. She unfolded it as she straightened up, reading from the paper and fighting the urge to rip it in half. Paranoia filled her senses at the words.

"Trust me when I say that he isn't what he appears to be. Trust me when I say she works with the enemy. They both lie in their own ways, Kelly."

So, she was meant to be the one to find this, huh?

\-------

She watched as Tyler paced the kitchen with his eyes on the ground. He was stressed out at the simple fact that Craig was never under this long after a possession. Usually, it stretched from maybe ten minutes to thirty, but Craig's "coma", as they'd come to call it, was reaching two hours.

"I'll go check up on him if that'll ease your nerves," Kelly spoke up, catching the taller off guard.

"U-uh, yeah. Please..?"

Kelly nodded and stood from the chair she sat in, sauntering her way out of the kitchen and to the hallway that led to their bedrooms and a bathroom. The slip of paper felt heavy in her pocket, but it was her thoughts that weighed the most. Who was "he", and who was "she"? Was it referring to Tyler, the man with the nightmares, the man whose parents were slaughtered by gods so he swore to hunt whoever did that down, or Craig, the timid, fearful person who was constantly struck with possessions? Why would she even trust a note left behind by a monster? Hell, why didn't Tyler even tell her why the monster was there, two in the morning when Tyler was usually asleep?

She slipped into Craig's dark room, watching his sleeping figure as faint drops of moonlight spilled in through the red coca cola curtains and onto the grey carpet and the designs on it. He looked peaceful, at ease, but she knew he wasn't going to awaken from the best sleep of his life, as this one was probably festered with nightmares and shadows. She sat down at the foot of his bed, watching as his chest rose and fell peacefully. She got up and fetched the grey blanket off the floor, slinging it over the sleeping male. "Sleep well, Craig. Tyler's worried sick." She hummed, leaning forward and kissing his forehead in a motherly fashion. She felt like a sister to him, an older protective sister who cared a lot. Tyler and herself were the closest to family Craig had and they intended to keep it that way.

\-------

Kelly and Tyler had stayed up all night worrying about their younger friend, forgetting most of the stress and binging Supernatural on Netflix. They'd laugh at how dumb some of their logic was, how dumb some of their creatures and stuff were. It was hilarious and consumed a lot of their time.

It was around nine in the morning, and they had both been chugging coffee and energy drinks like their life depended on it when Craig stumbled into the kitchen to be crushed by hugs.

"Woah, Woah, guys!" He exclaimed tiredly, accompanied by a giggle as he fought his way away from the hug. 

"Thank god you're okay, we were worried sick!" Kelly remarked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Tyler nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we stayed up all night because of your tired ass!"

"Not my fault I got possessed," Craig humored in return when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kelly hummed, moving out of the kitchen and to the living room that was covered in deserted pizza boxes and empty cans of Redbull. She made her way to the door, unlocked the triple lock and opened it to reveal a grinning Sami -- one of their friends.

"Sami!" Kelly squealed, pulling the other female into a hug before they both pulled away with bright smiles.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you and Craig would like to hit up a diner on the outskirts of town with me for some brunch?" 

Kelly leaned away and peered into the kitchen, "Craig, brunch with Sami?" She called out.

"Sure, lemme grab my shoes!" Was the response given, making both girls giggle.  
"Mkay, come on in, Sami. We'll get dressed." Kelly stepped aside and Sami slipped in, moving to the couch and flopping down.

"Tyler, don't kill Craig's future girlfriend!" Kelly shouted as she made her room to get ready.

"We heard that!" The best collective response she's heard from Sami and Craig, ever.

 

\-------

They sat in a casual diner around the outskirts of LA. It was a busy area, and surprisingly, business seemed slow today and they appreciated that.  
Kelly sat next to Craig, across from Sami, in a red booth. It gave off an 80s vibe, as did the menus which were filled with classic foods and combinations. Hell, one of the waiters had on rollerskates and it was so amazing.

As a waitress brought their food over, which wasn't at all brunch, but all of them had ordered cheeseburgers and milkshakes just for the hell of it, the door opened and a bell chimed. A very tall and muscular man walked in, sporting a red shirt and a beard. Sami's eyes lit up, "Luke!" She exclaimed, motioning for him to sit down next to her. He did so, grinning cheesily as he slid his sunglasses off and folded the arms of them and setting them down on the table, "Hello, Sami," He greeted casually.

"Meet Kelly," She motioned to her, "and Craig. Some friends of mine." 

Luke gave them both a thoughtful look before he nodded, "Nice to meet y'all. I'm Luke." He introduced himself with a slight accent, stealing a glance at a pretty car out the window. Kelly felt uneasy at his presence, and it looked like Craig did too. 

"Uh, we should go," Craig muttered, earning a confused look from Sami as he stood. Kelly did too, sliding out.  
"I'll get some to-go boxes-" Kelly nodded, moving towards a waitress and asking for some.

She saw Sami give Luke a shrug and began eating.

What exactly had sparked their sudden discomfort, they did not know, why Luke scared them, they did not know. But they felt like they absolutely had to leave or they'd die or something. It made them uncomfortable, not knowing why, though.

The slip of paper still weighed heavily in Kelly's mind, though she'd never bring it up to her friends in fear that they'd hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter aaa leave Kudos (if you haven't already <3) and a comment (which are so much better than Kudos because like..I love your guys' feedback to death.) Share your thoughts on these two new characters and what you think will happen next <3


End file.
